The present invention relates to a method for promoting productivity by preventing or treating various production diseases of genetically improved livestock and poultry.
Recently, the livestock and poultry industries have been enhancing genetic improvement of livestock and poultry in body weight, the number of animals bred, the number of eggs laid, the weight and quality of eggs, the amount and quality of milk, the quality of meat, feed conversion ratio (Fc), etc., in order to increase productivity. Also, improvement of feed, sheds, technology for breeding management, sanitary control, etc., have been promoted in order to bring out the genetic potential of the animals being bred. Improvements in feed ingredients and sanitary control are in particularly remarkable. The occurrence of diseases by pathogenic organisms has decreased year by year due to thorough vaccination programs and disinfection.
However, along with such improvements, livestock and poultry have become more susceptible to environmental influences, and so-called production diseases have been increasing every year. It is presumed that genes controlling the productivity of animals and genes controlling disease-resistance and susceptibility to stress, etc. are on the same genetic locus. Therefore, improvement of one characteristic can result in deterioration in the other.
For example, due to development of technology for breeding management in order to promote body-growth, the weight of broilers has been increasing at an annual rate of 6%, and excessive accumulation of fat can be observed (Table 1 and FIG. 1). On the other hand, unexpected negative effects including fatty liver, leg-weakness, sudden death syndrome, heat death in summer, diseases related to disorders of metabolic, circulatory and respiratory systems leading to a decrease of feed intake and weight gain, increase of feed conversion ratio (Fc) in winter, diseases called waterbelly or ascites, and frequent occurrence of respiratory problems have been causing significant economic loss.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Annual Improvement of Breed in Broilers (10 wks) Body weight (g) Feed Intake (g) FC ______________________________________ 1961 1,364 3,379 2.93 1965 1,961 4,495 2.34 1968 2,180 4,879 2.28 1972 2,680 5,780 2.19 1977 2,810 5,827 2.11 1983 2,920 6,048 2.10 ______________________________________ (by Yamane, 1975)
In laying hens, development of technology for breeding management for the purpose of increasing egg production has caused problems such as heat death in summer and decreases in egg production and the quality of eggs. In pigs, breeding for the purpose of increasing body growth (Table 2) and the production of pigs lowered resistance against diseases (pneumonia, diarrhea, etc.) and the quality of meat. Also, in dairy cattle, an increase in milk productivity (Table 3) has resulted in lowered resistance against diseases (mastitis, pneumonia, diarrhea, etc.) and the quality of milk. In order to prevent such production diseases, measures such as changing the conditions of sheds, sprinkling water, providing more ventilation, and feeding restrictions are taken during the summer. Also, improvement of feed and management technology is being sought. During winter, measures to prevent cold including insulation against wind and cold, heating, etc., and management technology such as feeding restrictions is being sought. Although substances including vitamin C have been considered as a measure against stress from heat or cold, they may not be as effective as expected.
TABLE 2 ______________________________________ Annual Improvement of Breed in Pigs Body weight (kg) Feed Intake (kg) FC ______________________________________ 1966 84.7 270.4 3.25 1972 92.6 282.7 3.10 1981 104.8 310.2 3.00 1990 108.0 309.1 2.90 1994 108.1 304.1 2.85 ______________________________________
TABLE 3 ______________________________________ Annual Improvement of Breed in Dairy Cattle Milk Production Yield/head (kg) ______________________________________ 1985 6,703 1986 6,785 1987 6,979 1988 7,293 1989 7,560 1999 7,568 ______________________________________ (by Livestock Statistics, 1992)
Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-287136 discloses the use of ubiquinones for preventing ascites in broilers. Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-123928 discloses that coenzyme Q.sub.9 or Q.sub.10 is administered to boilers to prevent ascites and SDS in broilers. However, these publication do not describe or suggest the prevention and treatment of production diseases other than ascites and SDS at low temperatures. Furthermore, the methods described in these publications require long period of administration or large amounts of ubiquinones, which are very expensive. Therefore, these prior art methods are not practical.